Four Simple Words
by Bluebird0032
Summary: When two brothers want revenge against Lucas, Mark becomes their target and Lucas and Mark's father-son relationship is put to the test.
This is my first of hopefully a series of fan fiction stories on the old tv show, "The Rifleman". I do not own the Rifleman copyrights and this is merely for fun at no personal benefit.

Only a few episodes in the 5 seasons of the show focused on the father-son relationship, but you could still see it in almost every one. I hope to explore that relationship a little bit more through these stories.

A few times in this particular story, Mark's thinking may seem improbable, but keep in mind he is ten years old, not a mature, level headed adult.

Rated K+ for mild violence. No language or adult content.

"Pa? Pa, I'm home!" Mark called as he entered the yard.  
"Pa?" He called again after not hearing a reply.  
'That's weird.' Mark thought as he slipped off of Blue Boy and climbed the porch steps. Mark went into the house and when he didn't see his pa in the front room, walked into the bedroom. After not seeing his father there either, Mark started to become slightly worried. Upon his return to the front room he saw a note lying on the kitchen table.

Mark,

Gone into town to take care of some business, be back soon. Clean up the yard and do the rest of your chores.

Pa

'Maybe after I'm done with my chores, I'll ride into town and meet up with Pa.' Mark thought. 'He did say he'd be back soon though... well, maybe I'll ride out and meet him on the road.'  
Mark hurried to complete his tasks and was soon mounting Blue Boy. He had just gotten over the bridge when he heard a loud, BANG!  
"Whoa, boy, take it easy!" Mark tried to control his horse, but once he heard another shot jumped off Blue Boy and ran for cover underneath the bridge. After Mark figured five minutes had passed without anymore shots being fired, he slowly crawled from his hiding place and walked to Blue Boy who was now as calm as ever, grazing about ten yards away. Mark climbed onto Blue Boy and started riding to find his Pa and tell him what happened, but he saw two men riding towards him. He started to have an uneasy feeling the closer he got to them, so he turned to the left to take the long way around. There was another man coming towards him from that way also. He turned to the right to find the same thing. Mark quickly turned his horse around and rode back to the house. Mark didn't wait for Blue Boy to stop before he jumped off him and ran into the house.  
"Hello, Mark." A tall, slim man greeted him. Mark had started to back up when the man grabbed him by the shirt and said,  
"We're going to take us a little ride, but we don't want your Pa to be all worried about ya, so you're going to write him a little note." The man pushed Mark into a chair at the table and handed him a pencil and paper. "Now, let's see, dear Pa..." the man started. Mark suddenly jumped up from his chair and darted for the door, but the man was able to grab Mark without much difficulty and back handed his cheek without a second thought.  
"I can give you plenty of that if you don't feel like cooperatin'. Now write what I tell ya!" The man yelled. Mark slowly nodded his head and took his seat at the table, writing what the man said. After Mark had finished the note the man took Mark's arm and drug him outside where the other four men waited.  
"That sod buster's comin' Jack! He's a ways off but we'd best get the kid and get out of here!" A man said.  
"PA! PA HELP!" Mark screamed. "PA HE..."  
Jack took a bandana and tied it around Mark's mouth.  
"That's better." Jack said. He then picked a kicking Mark up and laid him dead-man style over Blue Boy.  
"Let's go." Jack ordered as he took Blue Boy's reigns and mounted his own horse that one of the men brought to him. They all rode off in different directions and left the house and yard just as they had found them.

"Mark, I'm home!" Lucas called. Surprised to find all the chores completed, Lucas walked inside the house.  
'This explains it.' Lucas thought to himself as he chuckled.

Pa,

Went fishing and won't be back 'till dark.  
I love you,

Mark

All though not happy his son was deliberately staying out after dark, Lucas was glad he had told him where he was going and how long he'd be gone, and that he had finished his chores. 'I guess he deserves a little free time.' Lucas thought, and then started making dinner.

No matter how many different positions he tried, Mark couldn't get comfortable. The constant rubbing on his ribs made them terribly sore. Mark was starting to feel sick and started to say something to his captor but was reminded he was gagged when all that came out was muffles.  
"Shut up kid!" Jack hollered over his shoulder. "We're almost there!"  
'Thanks goodness.' Mark thought as he felt another sharp pain shoot through his rib cage.  
But then he started thinking. He knew there where two reasons why someone would take him.  
'Either they needed a hostage for something... or someone wants back at Pa , which could mean Pa could end up...' Mark tried to shoo the thought away but the longer they rode the more it made sense, especially when Mark remembered that the one they called Jack knew his name. He tried to think up another possibility, one that didn't leave him worried about someone killing his Pa for revenge... but then he realised,  
'Pa could end up gettin' shot no matter what the reason is.' He knew his Pa would come looking for him and for the first time since they had left the ranch Mark stopped praying that his Pa wouldn't believe the note.  
The horses finally came to a halt and Jack picked Mark up off the horse and slug him over his shoulder. It still hurt, but it was better than riding the horse. Jack slapped the horse and Blue Boy took off. Mark tried kicking his captor and was surprised when Jack actually put him down, but the slight relief he felt vanished as the man sent a punch to Mark's stomach.  
"Will there be any more problems?" The man asked. Mark shook his head no and Jack grabbed Mark's arm and led him and the other horse to a cave. It took about fifteen minutes of twists and turns before Mark saw an opening at the end of the cave. The other four men Mark had seen at the ranch stood waiting for them and as they got closer Mark saw a fifth man that hadn't been with the original group.  
"Here's the kid you wanted." Jack flatly stated as he shoved Mark towards him. Taking Mark's jaw in his hand the man said,  
"I see you've already started in on him."  
"He took one too the stomach as well. Nice and house broken for ya, Hassey." Jack said with a laugh.  
"Let's mount up and ride to the cabin." Hassey said.  
Mark was relieved that he was sat upright in a horse this time, even if his hands where tied to the saddle horn. Hassey climbed up behind Mark and pulled out a bandana which Mark didn't see until it was coming towards his eyes. Mark fought it, but the big man eventually had Mark blindfolded.  
"Don't worry," Hassey started. "You'll be with you're daddy soon enough."  
That really got Mark worried.  
'Pa, please stay home' Mark silently begged. Sure, he wanted his Pa, right now he _needed_ his Pa, but Mark didn't want anything to happen to Lucas. They rode for about an hour before coming up to an old abandoned cabin. The blindfold was lifted from Mark's eyes, and he saw that it was now dark.  
"Now can I Hassey?" The youngest of the group asked, Mark turned and guessed him to be about twenty.  
"Not yet Loyd, take him to the back room." Hassey replied. "We've been waiting six years for this!" The man argued.  
"And you can wait a half hour more. Tie the kid up in the back room." Hassey ordered.

Lucas finally heard horse hooves outside. He opened the door and started to speak. "Glad you finally made..." Lucas stopped mid sentence, horrified to see Blue Boy standing in the yard without Mark on top of him. Lucas scanned the yard and made his way to the barn yelling Mark's name. As Lucas quickly saddled Razor he heard thunder in the distance. He led Razor to the yard. Squatting down next to Blue Boy, Lucas tried to pick his fresh tracks out in the mix of tracks in the yard. Finally locating them, Lucas mounted Razor and followed them off the ranch. The thunder was getting closer and clouds where almost completely blocking the moon's light. Lucas knew once it started to rain he would loose the tracks - and Mark. He internally yelled as the first few drops hit his head. Soon, Lucas was in the middle of a down pour and turned Razor around and headed towards town.

Back at the cabin, Hassey had finally given in to his (quite annoying) little brother.  
"Alright, alright! Untie the kid and bring him in here." Hassey said to Loud.  
Mark was glad the gag was finally taken off and he winced in pain as Loyd pulled him to his feet. Once in the front room though, Mark wished the gag was back on so he had something to bite on. The men took turns serving blows to Mark's face and stomach, a few kicking at his ribs when he went to the floor. After a few minutes of punches, smacks, and kicks, surprised the kid was still conscious, Hassey took the butt of his gun to the back of Mark's head. He rolled the kid over and stuck a piece of paper in Mark's shirt pocket.  
"Nate take him back."

Lucas' visit to Micah went how he expected it to, which did not make the tall rancher very happy. Lucas stormed out of Micah's office and as much as he hated to do so so, he mounted his horse and did what Micah said - went home. The whole way back Lucas was thinking of places he could stop in at and look for Mark. He checked the hotel, the fishing hole - again, went to Freddie's, checked side trails and short cuts, but Mark was no where to be seen. 'Where are you son?' Lucas desperately asked. It pained him to know Mark could be lost, hurt, or worse out there and he could do nothing but go home and wait. After arriving home and un-saddling Razor, Lucas walked into the house and read his son's note again.

Pa,

Went fishing and won't be back 'till dark.  
I love you,

Mark

"I love you too, son" Lucas whispered, close to crying. Mark was the only one in the world that could make this man cry. Even with his rifle and reputation, Lucas often feared for the safety of his son, for reasons such as the situation at hand. Lucas knew he couldn't control everything, and that he couldn't always be right next to his son, but that didn't keep him from beating himself up over the fact he wasn't there when Mark got home. That if he had been, he could have stopped Mark from going fishing, and then Mark wouldn't be missing. Lucas took his rifle and went to the bedroom. As he took off his shirt and boots he stared at Mark's empty bed. Lucas thought through a million 'If only' and 'what if' scenarios before sleep finally took him. Lucas awoke to the sound of a horse riding through the yard. He looked at the clock which read 3:37.  
'Too early for Micah...' Lucas thought. He reached for his rifle as he heard the front door open. He slowly crept to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. The horse in the yard rode away.  
"Pa..." Mark weakly cried in a whispered as he lie in the doorway of their home, face down.  
Lucas' heart skipped a beat. His boy was right there, alive, but the relief that flooded him was accompanied by worry.  
"Mark!" Lucas called as he quickly walked over to where his son lay. Mark groaned in pain as his Pa rolled him over so he could see his son's face.  
"Oh, Mark, what happened?" Lucas asked, worry etched on his face.  
"Pa..." Mark whispered again.  
"I'm here son." Lucas comforted Mark. Lucas gently picked Mark up and carried him to the bedroom where he laid him on the bed. Lucas turned up the lamp and was appalled at how badly his son's face was bruised. As he went to unbutton Mark's shirt he noticed the note in the pocket. As he went to remove it Mark started to whisper again, "Pa... please, please stay home..." confused at his son's last comment he opened up the paper.

McCain,

This is just a sample of what you're going to get for killing Ambrose.

Hassey and Loyd Garner

Lucas tried to remember. "Garner... Garner..." He mumbled. "Garner!" He almost yelled.  
He was a man Lucas and Mark had met while they where doing a lot of traveling after Margret's death. The man had been suspected of working with a gang who was burning up ranches. He called Lucas out because he didn't 'appreciate' Lucas having a reputation for being the fastest gun. The man now was six feet under, but apparently had two brothers that wanted back at Lucas. He started unbuttoning Mark's shirt and rage boiled up inside of him as he saw more bruises. After tending to Mark's injuries he was sitting next to Mark's bed hoping Micah would show up soon so he could send for doc. The buck board was broken and Mark was in no condition to be riding in the saddle. Lucas moved to sit on the edge of Mark's bed and took in what had happened to the boy. Mark was the only thing that Lucas truly cared about and he couldn't stand to lose his son. He was glad to know his son was alive and safe but by the looks of him, Lucas didn't know if Mark would pull through it not. Mark started stirring in bed and started quietly calling for Lucas.  
"Pa... Pa help..." Lucas tried to calm Mark down by putting a reassuring hand on Mark's shoulder, which was immediately pushed away.  
"NO!" Mark yelled and then somehow managed to get passed Lucas and to the bedroom door before the pain he felt forced him to the ground.  
"Mark!" Lucas yelled to his son and quickly tried to pick him up.  
"NO! STAY AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mark frantically screamed. Lucas saw the terror Mark was feeling in his eyes. How he wanted to help his boy, to take all the fear away!  
"Mark, you're safe!" Lucas tried to get through to his boy.  
"PA, **_HELP_**!" Mark said in a blood curdling scream. Mark's last cry for help almost sent Lucas into a state of shock himself. He stepped away from his son, not wanting to terrorize him any more. Lucas felt like his heart was being torn into a million pieces. His son was obviously locked inside of his fear of whatever had happened that night, and he couldn't get through to him! His son continued to shake with sobs on the floor, completely unaware of where he was. The cry for help Mark gave was the worst sound Lucas had ever heard. It sounded as if his son was being tortured. Seeing Mark shaking on the floor and knowing he needed to get his son under control, Lucas slowly walked back to his son and knelt down next to him. Once again Mark tried to get away and started screaming again. Fighting his own tears from seeing his son in such agony Lucas tried shaking Mark but he wasn't coming out of it. As much as it pained him to do so, Lucas took his boy and slapped him.  
"Mark!" He yelled at his son.  
"NO! PLEASE! I..." Mark suddenly stopped. He took a long, hard stare into Lucas' eyes.  
'It couldn't be...' Mark started to think. ' But how did I...'  
Suddenly, Mark didn't care. He collapsed onto his Pa and threw his arms around his father's neck.  
"Pa!" Mark cried.  
"Shhh, It's alright son." Lucas comforted as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.  
"It's alright."After a few minutes of just sitting Mark suddenly pulled away.  
"Are you alright Pa?" Shocked at his son's question, Lucas replied,  
"Am I alright? Son are you..." Mark interrupted.  
"Pa, please tell me you're okay." Mark begged.  
"Mark, I'm absolutely fine why would you think..." Mark fell into Lucas' arms again.  
"Oh Pa, I was so worried about you." He cried. "I thought they would hurt you trying to find me or they would kill you or..." Lucas interrupted his son finally realizing where his son's mind had been while he had been missing.  
"No, Mark, I'm fine. Now let's get you back into that bed." Lucas tried to pull away as he laid Mark down but Mark's arms where secured tightly around him.  
"Mark, it's ok, you can let go. We're both home, safe." Mark's grasp slowly loosened and Lucas took his boy's arms and laid them on the bed. After Mark had fallen asleep, Lucas went back to get his rifle from the doorway where he had left it and put some coffee on. He then sat at the table and thanked God for the return of his son. He looked through the doorway to the bedroom and saw Mark lying there, peacefully asleep.  
"What did they do to you, son?" Lucas whispered as he once again saw the vibrant bruises that lined his body.

Mark woke with a start. He looked to the left and didn't see his Pa in his bed. He peered out the doorway and didn't see his father there either.  
"Pa?" Mark called as he painfully got out of bed.  
"Pa!?" Mark yelled, almost in tears, as he entered the front room. He saw the coffee on the stove, but no Pa.  
"PA!" Mark screamed as he ran out the front door. His body ached, but he needed to find his Pa. Running to the barn, he looked back to the house, making sure his Pa wasn't there. Suddenly, Mark was stopped by something - someone, big and sturdy.  
"Mark, what is it son?" Lucas asked frantically as he keeled down.  
"I - I'm sorry Pa..." realizing he'd probably scared his Pa half to death. "I woke up and couldn't find you, I thought..." Mark's voice trailed off. He couldn't finish what he was thinking.  
"It's alright. Come on, let's get back to the house. The sun was just starting to come up and as Lucas looked in the distance he saw a rider coming towards the house.  
"Son, go inside."  
"Pa-" Mark started to protest.  
"Now, Mark." Mark walked inside and started to cry as he threw himself on his bed.  
Lucas cocked his rifle and passed it from his left hand to his right after setting down the eggs. "Lucas, put the gun down." Micah called.  
"Sorry Micah, thought they came back." Confused, Micah asked,  
"They? Who they?"  
"Garner brothers." Lucas replied.  
"They showed up? When?"  
"They dropped Mark off last night, at least that's who had signed the note in Mark's pocket." "Mark's here? You better do some explaining Lucas-boy." They walked into the house and Lucas saw that Mark had fallen back asleep, so he shut the bedroom door.  
"He looks awful Lucas, what happened?"  
"Well," Lucas began "From what I understand, Mark went fishing and left me a note saying he wouldn't be back till dark, which is why I didn't get concerned until Blue Boy showed up. I guess the Garners either found him or had been stalking him and wanted to get back at me, so they took him. After I checked a few more places I went home like you said. About 3:30 someone came riding through the yard and when I looked in the front room Mark was laying there all beat up. I found this note." Lucas proceeded to hand Micah the paper.  
"What kind of man would beat up a ten year old boy like that for revenge?" Micah asked, tossing the paper on the table. Micah looked at Lucas and suddenly realized there was something more.  
"What is it Lucas-boy?" Micah asked.  
"Last night Micah, it took Mark a while to realize he was home, and who I was..." Lucas slowly replied.  
"You're upset because the boy didn't recognize you?" Micah asked, confused.  
"Micah, I can live with that, after all he had just been through, it's understandable. But Micah, the way he shook, the fear in his eyes... Micah you should have heard him yell for me. He sounded like he was in torture." Lucas said as he stared at the bedroom door. "Then this morning he freaked out when I wasn't in the house. He said he was afraid they had done something with me. He was scared to death, because I was gone - again!"  
"Lucas..." Micah began.  
"Micah, whatever those men did to him, I wasn't there to stop it. I wasn't there when he needed me, Micah. I've failed."

Mark was leaning against the bedroom door. He had heard the entire conversation and stopped listening when Micah started correcting Lucas' thinking. Mark knew how much his Pa cared about him, loved him, how could he have let his Pa see how scared he really was? 'It's eating Pa up! Mark you stupid baby!' He started reprimanding himself.  
'I've got to make Pa think I'm fine.' Mark decided eventually, even though he knew wasn't fine. He hurt something awful and was scared out of his wits.  
'I'm going to feel even worse if I keep showing it and Pa sees it.' So Mark mustered up all the strength he could and stood. He put on a shirt and as he walked into the front room he said, "Hi, Micah." Lucas and Micah both turned around surprised to see Mark.  
"Nice to see ya, boy." He gave Mark a big hug and Mark winced despite his greatest effort not to.  
"You all right?" Micah asked, knowing full well he wasn't, and was surprised at Mark's upbeat response.  
"Doing just great Micah! Say, Pa, can Micah stay for breakfast?" Lucas, surprised at his son's chipper attitude replied,  
"Of course, if he wants to."  
"Thanks Mark, but I best be getting back to town. You had quite a few people worried about yourself." Mark inwardly kicked himself, although he really didn't know what for. It wasn't his fault that he got kidnapped. But he still hated the fact that he had again had caused worry. "Thanks, Micah." Lucas said knowing Micah was leaving so they could have their alone time. Mark and Lucas waved as Micah rode out. Every little move Mark made hurt, but he was determined to put on his best face for his Pa.  
"Pa, you look awful tired why don't you lay down while I cook breakfast?" Mark said trying to avoid what he knew his Pa wanted.  
"Breakfast can wait, Mark. Let's talk."  
'Here it comes.' Mark thought.  
"About what?" Mark asked in an innocent tone. Lucas knew something was up. Mark had nearly been beaten to death and yet he was walking around, all perky. He started to tell him he wanted to talk about his injuries, but figured he needed to lead up to that.  
"How about leaving a note saying you're going to deliberately stay out after dark without talking to me." From a parental view it seemed like the best place to start since Mark obviously didn't want to talk about the other stuff.  
'Act like nothing happened, for now... he'll eventually open up.' Lucas thought.  
"I didn't want to Pa, honest. He made me write the note!" Suddenly Lucas realized what a bad place this was to start.  
"So you didn't go fishing?"  
"No Pa, I found your note and..." Mark continued to tell his pa _some_ of what happened. He left out how he had to ride the horse, the first time he got slapped and punched, and his beating at the cabin. He concluded with, "Next thing I new, I was standing in your arms." "Now wait a minute, when did all of these did all of these happen?" Lucas asked gesturing to Mark's face.  
"I don't know Pa." Mark lied. He tried to hold eye contact but had to look away, afraid he'd spill. Truth be told Mark remembered everything before the gun butt and half of his ride dead man style back to the ranch. Lucas knew his son was holding back, but didn't understand why. Then it struck him.  
"Mark, did you hear Micah and I talking?" Mark shook his head no, still avoiding his father's eyes.  
"Son, look at me." Lucas softly said, taking his boy's face in his hands.  
"Pa, really I..." Lucas interrupted his son.  
" Mark, I'm your Pa, and because I care about you I worry about your safety..."  
"Pa, I'm not in danger any more, I'm fine." Lucas stopped for a moment. He knew the Garners where threatening more harm to his son, but he didn't want Mark to know that. "You may not be in danger anymore, but son, you are still hurt. I can see it on your body, and in your eyes." Mark then looked at his Pa's own eyes. He had failed, Pa still saw the hurt... But then Mark read his father's eyes. They where the, 'we don't keep secrets eyes'. Lucas knew Mark had read his face and almost felt bad since he hadn't told him about the note, but continued.  
"Mark, I want you tell me what really happened." Mark allowed his Pa to hold him as he again told him what happened, this time including every detail. Lucas knew his son loved him but couldn't believe that about every two sentences Mark stated,  
"I thought they where gonna hurt ya Pa!" Lucas never once heard his child say something of that effect about about Mark's own safety.  
"Thank you, Mark." Lucas said as soon as Mark had finished.  
"Pa, I'm sorry about lying to ya, it's just when I heard you talking to Micah I didn't want to hurt you anymore."  
"Mark, I don't know how to tell you how much better I feel knowing the whole story. It would've hurt me more not knowing. But you know son, it's not your fault you where hurt or that I wasn't there." Mark looked up at his Pa said,  
" It's not your fault either Pa, you didn't know."  
"I know son. How about some breakfast now?" Lucas and Mark set to making some eggs and flap jacks and started to talk about much lighter things. Mark wasn't able to talk his Pa out of going to see doc Burrage, but was able to talk him into dinner at the hotel.

Three weeks has passed and all of Mark's bruises where nearly gone, but Mark still felt like things where strained between him and his pa. Mark felt like there was something Lucas was mad at him about.  
Lucas had completely forgotten about the threatening note left by the Garner brothers until one Monday night.  
"Left my school books in the saddle bag... in the barn. be right back Pa." Mark said as he walked out the door.  
'That boy could forget just about anything.' Lucas chuckled to himself. His laugh was soon interrupted by Mark yelling... no... screaming for help out in the yard. Lucas ran to the door and grabbed his rifle. As he stepped outside he could hardly believe his eyes. Mark was being drug behind a horse with his leg lassoed. Lucas took careful aim and fired at his target. The bullet hit farther to the left than he had hoped, only nicking the man's out-stretched hand. It wasn't enough to get the man to stop riding, but he did let go of the lasso. Mark lied motionless on the ground as Lucas ran to his son.  
"Mark!" Lucas yelled, desperate to know if his son was all right. When he heard no answer he called out again. Lucas finally reached his son and turned him over. Mark blinked continuously.  
"Mark are you all right?" Lucas said, untying the Lasso. Mark shook his head, trying to focus. "Mark, are you okay?" Lucas asked desperately shaking his son. This time Mark heard his Pa. "Huh? Oh yeah..." Mark said trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
"Can you walk fine?" Lucas asked, staring into his son's eyes.  
"Yeah." Mark said as he used his Pa to push himself up. But as soon as Mark tried to put any pressure on his right leg, he cried out in pain. Lucas caught Mark before he fell to the ground. "Guess not as well as I thought I could..." Mark mumbled. Mark felt really tired all of a sudden. His head was hurting and everything seemed to be swimming. He turned to his Pa and opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly went limp in his father's arms. Lucas started repeatedly calling Mark's name with no response. Lucas carried Mark back to the barn and laid him down on the buck board, then quickly began to hitch the team. As quickly as he could with only a little light from the moon, Lucas drove Mark into town. He pulled up to doc's, repeatedly calling for the old man. The Doctor emerged from the office. Upon seeing Mark lying in the back of the buck board he asked Lucas what happened. "Somebody drug Mark behind a horse after lassoing his right leg. When he tried to stand he had bad pain in his leg and then soon went unconscious." Lucas said picking Mark up and carrying him into the office.  
"What!?" The doctor exclaimed, not quite believing what he had heard.  
"You heard me. Doc, is he going to be all right?" Lucas desperately asked. Doc Burrage turned and started examining his patient.  
"I believe so." He said after a quick but thorough examination.  
"I think he has a concussion from undoubtedly hitting his head while being drug. His leg muscle is severely pulled, but nothing time won't heal. As long as he wakes up he'll be fine." The doctor led Lucas out of the room where his son lay and into the main office.  
"As long as he wakes up? What do you mean?" Lucas frantically asked.  
"The head is a tricky thing. There is a possibility he won't come out of his unconscious state, but Lucas, it's very unlikely." The doctor calmly stated  
"Very unlikely." Lucas mumbled. "How long will it take for him to wake up if he will?" Lucas asked.  
"I don't know Lucas, only time will tell."  
"Lucas, I saw you come into town, what happened?" Micah asked as he entered the clinic. "They're back Micah." Lucas flatly stated.  
"The Garner brothers?" Micah asked.  
"Yes, the Garner brothers. They're back and decided to drag Mark!" Lucas half yelled.  
"Calm down Lucas-Boy. Mark will be fine." Micah reassured his friend.  
"Calm down? Micah, my boy's lying in there unconscious because some mad man has tortured him for the second time, and he may not wake up! Calm down!?" Lucas asked. "When the boy wakes up you don't want him to hear you yelling like this do you? Remember last time?" Micah gently asked. Seeing that Lucas' anger was slowly being diffused, Micah continued.  
"I'm going to take a posse out to your ranch and see if we can pick up his trail. Do me a favor and see to it that he stays here, would ya Doc?"  
"No problem Micah." The doctor said as he saw the marshal out.  
"Lucas there's a cot in the other room you can set up if you'd like to be with Mark."  
'If...' Lucas started to silently muse, but then he stopped. "Thanks doc, I'll do that."  
Lucas returned to the other room but didn't bother with the cot. He sat in the chair next to where his son lay and as he brushed the boy's bangs out of his face he whispered,  
"I'm sorry son."  
The next morning doc Burrage came in to check on Mark. He didn't see any changes and soon left the room, quietly chuckling at the tall rancher asleep in the small chair.  
Mark heard the door close and slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he'd been kidnapped again, but soon recognized doc Burrage's office. He felt pain in his head and all through his body as he turned to the left, but he didn't care. His Pa was right next to him, safe. Mark smiled as he looked at his Pa. He was so lucky to have Pa for his father. He was glad these men where doing all of this to him. He could stand the pain, and he didn't doubt that his father could handle it even better, but he didn't think he could survive seeing his Pa go through this. Mark silently, contently, stared at his Pa, waiting for him to wake up. Mark enjoyed doing this at home on the few occasions that Pa slept later than him. Of course, Mark's Pa knew nothing about it, but that's the way Mark liked it. But not this time, this time Mark wanted to see his Pa's reaction. He didn't have to wait more than ten minutes. A smile spread across his face as Lucas began to stir.  
"Good morning, Pa." Mark said. Lucas stopped mid stretch as he realized that his son was in front of him, fully awake.  
"Oh, Mark" he said, taking Mark's face in his hands. "do..." Lucas started to call but Mark quickly interrupted. Mark was having a hard time reading his pa.  
'Is he angry or not?' Mark asked himself.  
"He was just in here Pa, I woke up as he left. Please wait just a few minutes." Mark begged.  
"Okay son." Lucas said as he realized his son wanted to be with just him right then.  
"Do you feel all right? Can I get you something?" Lucas asked.  
"Nothing that can't wait. Pa"  
"Do you feel alright though?" Lucas asked looking into his son's eyes.  
"Fine... " Mark stated.  
"Uhuh. This wouldn't be like the last time would it? I have a feeling you feel 'fine' like you enjoy school. " Lucas stated half-jokingly, half-seriously.  
"Really, I'm fine, Pa." Mark stated, smiling.  
"Pa, considering I'm the victim here, don't you suppose I'm entitled to know _everything_?" Mark asked. Lucas stared into his boy's eyes. They looked like the same 'we don't keep secrets' eyes he had given Mark almost a month prior. Something seemed very changed about Mark.  
"Alright." Lucas began. "After that first night you where taken and brought back they left a note... saying what had happened was just a sample."  
"But why? Who are they?" Mark asked, confused.  
"Mark, do you remember a man named Ambrose Garner we met before we settled down?" Lucas asked, still not sure why he had told his ten year old son of the note. Mark shook his head yes, very aware and starting to become afraid of the anger in his Pa's eyes.  
"You had to shoot him..." Mark said.  
"Well it seems he has two brothers who weren't very happy about that, so I guess they're trying to get back at me by taking it out on you... I'm sorry, Mark." Lucas said.  
"Pa, I was there if you remember, and it was in self defense. None of it's your fault." Mark tried desperately to get through to his Pa. He knew how hard he took these things.  
"I love you, Pa." Mark said as he gazed into his father's eyes. Lucas' heart felt like it was going to explode. He didn't understand how he could feel so much love and hate at the same time. Afraid of losing it if he said anything, Lucas just nodded.  
Figuring now would be a good time to interrupt, doc Burrage entered the room.  
"Glad to see you awake Mark. how do you feel?"  
"Fine." Mark replied.  
"Have a headache?"  
"Not really." Mark replied.  
"Lucas, why don't you go over to the hotel and get some soup for the boy and something for yourself?" The doctor asked, knowing he wasn't getting very far with Lucas there.  
"You going to be okay, Mark?" Lucas asked, not wanting to leave.  
"Go ahead, Pa." Mark said. He knew what doc Burrage was going to ask him and didn't want Pa around for the answers. It'd be easier if doc could tell Lucas privately. Lucas left the room knowing what the two of them where trying to do, and waited outside the door. His son wasn't playing this game again. As soon as the door shut, Mark spoke up.  
"Doc, did Pa tell you what happened?"  
"You mean you don't know?" The doctor asked, becoming concerned.  
"No... I remember coming home from church Sunday and that's it. What day is it?"  
"Tuesday morning, Mark. If you want the full details you're going to have to ask your Pa. All I know is he brought you in saying you had been drug behind a horse. Mark how bad do you really hurt?" The doctor inquired.  
"Pretty bad. My leg is what's killing me." Doc Burrage walked to the other side of the bed and started examining Mark's leg. Each time he touched it Mark took in a sharp breath.  
"Doc, stop!" Mark finally said.  
"I'm sorry Mark but I needed to know the extent of your injuries. I have a better idea now. I'll give you something for your headache when your father comes back with the food.  
Lucas then walked out the clinic. He saw Micah in the hotel and began talking to him after placing his order.  
"How's the boy, Lucas? I was just getting ready to come over." Micah said.  
"Well Micah, he woke up, but I don't know weather to be proud of him or upset with him." Lucas said, needing to talk with somebody.  
"What do you mean?" Micah asked.  
"Well this morning he obviously didn't want me in the clinic while the doc was examining him, so I stood outside the door instead of coming straight here. He's trying to hide things from me Micah. He didn't want me knowing how much pain he was in or doesn't remember anything since Sunday. I think he's trying to protect me somehow but I think he's also trying to be a man, and I'm proud of him for that..."  
"But?" Micah asked.  
"But I need him to be honest with me. I'm his father and have a right to know what's happening. Not only that but I need him to be able to tell me what's going on so he doesn't over do himself, especially when we get back to the ranch." Thinking back on the conversation they had that morning, Lucas suddenly realized that Mark had been asking about what had happened the previous night, not _why_ he had been drug.  
"What is it Lucas?" Micah asked.  
"You know Micah, I think I took his question wrong this morning. He asked what was going on and I thought he was asking about the men, but I think he was just looking for what had physically happened... and I think I may have pushed him away." Lucas was then handed his order by one of the waitresses.  
"Looks like you two need to have a talk." Micah stated.  
"Thanks, Micah." Lucas said as he walked out of the hotel. As he walked into doc's main office Burrage started to explain the real extent of Mark's injuries.  
"I heard all of that except the wretched knee part, but I had already figured that. James, don't shoo me out of the office like that again." Lucas stated, showing he was not very happy with the doctor's judgment call.  
"Alright, Lucas." Doc said as he took the food.  
"Go ahead and talk to him, this can wait." Lucas walked into the second room. Mark's smile started to fade as he saw his Pa's frown.  
"He told you didn't he? I knew he would. 'Anything else, just not the memory' I said."  
"No he didn't..." Lucas started.  
'Shoot. I had to and open my big mouth...' Mark thought.  
"No, he didn't tell me. I heard."  
'Should've known.' Mark silently sighed.  
"I took your question wrong this morning, didn't I?" Lucas asked. Mark nodded.  
"Mark, why didn't you tell me? And not just about that, but about how much pain you where in?" Lucas asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.  
"Well I was going to, honest Pa, but you felt like the whole thing was your fault, and I didn't really see any point in you knowing. I knew doc would get it out of me and tell you anyhow." "Mark, there are going to be times when there won't be a doc Burrage to play messenger between us, and I need to know that you'll be able to tell me if you're seriously hurt. But besides that, I'm your Pa, and I need you to be honest with me." Mark nodded in response. Lucas wasn't quite sure if he had gotten through to his boy, but it was a start.  
Later that afternoon Micah and a few others stopped in to visit Mark and told him they hoped he would get better soon. Mark was elated when he was told he could go home the next day, but not too happy when they where getting ready to leave and doc Burrage introduced him to the pair of crutches.  
"I can get around without them." Mark argued for the fifth time.  
"No you can't Mark, I saw you trying to walk." Lucas said, doc Burrage nodding in agreement.  
"Pa, I really can!" Mark said. Micah just stood there laughing.  
"What's so funny Micah?" Lucas finally asked.  
"Oh, just thinking about a year back when you broke your leg. There's no doubting that he's your boy!" Micah said with a chuckle, doc joining in.  
"Come on Mark, grab the crutches and let's go." Lucas said with a smile creeping into his face. Mark finally gave in and joined in with the laughter as he grabbed the crutches and used them to walk out of doc's office, wincing at the pain just laughing caused. During the ride home Lucas enjoyed talking privately with his son. Suddenly in the middle of Lucas' sentence Mark gasped.  
"What is it Mark?" Lucas asked, worriedly glancing back and forth between the road and his son. Mark soon relaxed and replied to his Pa.  
"Sorry, I just remembered." Mark said.  
"Remembered what?" Lucas asked, confused.  
"What happened Monday night, that's all." Mark said, but with a distant look in his eyes. Lucas pulled the team to a halt and looked at his son.  
"Mind filling me in?" He asked, staying positive.  
"Well, I came out of the house to get my books from the saddle bag... and out of no where this man tackled me to the ground and started tying something to my leg. Then he got on his horse and started riding. Then you came out and shot him. Pa, did you get him?" Mark questioned.  
"Nicked his hand is all. Mark, before you passed out you started to say something, do you remember what you where going to say?" Lucas urged the team on.  
"It was actually something he said to me. Doesn't really make much sense. Something like, 'beware the judgment day that is coming.' Pa, what do you suppose it means?"  
"I'm not rightly sure, Mark." Lucas replied. "Don't pay it any mind, I don't think they'll be bothering us anymore, Micah said they crossed the border." Lucas and Mark where both afraid of what they would come up with if they tried to figure it out.

A few days later Lucas agreed to let Mark drive the buck board while he rode along side checking for breaks in the fence. Mark still needed the crutches quite badly but Lucas had caught Mark trying to do some walking on his own, though he hadn't said anything. All though Mark claimed he was fine Lucas knew Mark was still struggling with an inward battle as well. Every time he would walk up behind him in the barn or came into the house Mark's muscles would tense and he would slightly jump. On top of that, Lucas could still see fear in Mark's eyes. He understood why it was there, and didn't blame his son, but was upset that he couldn't get Mark to talk about those things or even admit he was having those feelings. Lucas sighed as he looked over at Mark who was also deep in thought.  
"What are you thinking about son?" Lucas asked.  
"Nothin' Pa." Mark replied. He winced as the buck board went over a big bump and a crutch fell on his bad leg. This was killing Lucas. Mark had always been open and honest with him. For a while the talk they had in the doctor's office seemed to have helped, but Mark still was very reserved. Lucas' world revolved around Mark and he was pulling back and shutting down. Lucas knew he shouldn't push Mark but it was extremely difficult not to.  
Mark slowed the wagon as they came to a section of broken fence. As his Pa collected materials out of the back of the wagon Mark went back to thinking. He knew his Pa was trying to connect with him and help him through this, but he thought needed to deal with this himself. He had tried opening up to his Pa a little bit, but whenever he tried to talk about it his Pa would become distant and angry. Mark looked at his Pa again. The anger still seemed to be there.  
'Is he mad at them... or me?' Mark asked himself. He was deathly afraid of making his Pa upset with him. Mark knew his Pa would never hurt him, but it was the distance, the rift between them that scared Mark.  
'Pa is the only thing I've got left in this world - Pa is my world - how am I supposed to go on with things like this? I don't talk to him about it and he's mad... I talk about it and he gets angry.' Mark shifted uncomfortably knowing his Pa was watching him think through all of this.  
'Maybe I just need a ride to be alone for a while.' The only time he had to himself was at night when he was supposed to be asleep and his Pa was out on the porch. Turning to his Pa, Mark asked,  
"Pa, can I go on a ride this afternoon, once we're done?" Lucas thought about this for a minute. Mark's leg still wasn't quite up to riding, but more importantly he didn't want his son alone, even though Micah said the Garners where across the border. On the other hand, Lucas knew his son needed some 'thinking time', alone. Hesitantly, Lucas replied,  
"No, Mark, not today. Your leg still needs to heal some. I will let you ride to school on Monday though."  
Mark was happy and sad at the same time. He knew it was hard for his Pa to let him out of his sight now, and was glad he was letting him ride to school, but that was just it, he had to ride to _school_. Lucas saw the conflicting feeling in his son and let out a laugh. "Let's go son." He said as he mounted his horse.

As he had said, Lucas let Mark ride to school by himself on Monday. He stood on the porch a long time starring in the direction his son had ridden. An hour after Mark had left Lucas himself had to ride in to town to run some errands. He made sure he rode by the school, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mark sitting in his seat through the window. First thing he did was stop into Micah's office.  
"You're positive they made it over the border, right Micah?" Lucas asked.  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell ya Lucas-boy, they did and I have contacts in the town they're in keeping an eye on 'em. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about." Micah knew full-well that Lucas had every right to be concerned. Micah was almost as concerned as Lucas, Mark was like a grandson to him. Micah knew the Garner brothers by reputation, and wouldn't put anything last them. After seeing what happened to Mark the first time, any doubts he had about the rumors of what they had done to people flew away.  
"Micah, I don't know what to do. Mark and I are drifting apart. He won't talk with me." Lucas said, looking for answers.  
"Lucas, do you think you could possibly be pushing him away?" Micah asked, pretty sure he knew the real answer.  
"Pushing him away? How could I do that?" Lucas asked, slightly irritated at the accusation.  
"Lucas-boy, you know what a temper you've got, and how sensitive Mark is. I know you're angry at those men, but Mark may be wondering if you're angry with him." Micah said.  
"Micah, he knows I love him, why would he think that?" Lucas asked, confused and worried that his friend might be right.  
"He's a boy, Lucas and you're his whole world. Anything you say or do, he may read into. Be gentle with him. He knows you love him, but right now is hurt and confused. Make it clear you're not angry with him, and keep your anger hidden from him." Micah went on to give Lucas a few more words of counsel before Lucas had to get to his errands. On the ride home, Lucas thought about what Micah had said. He soon decided that he would take Mark fishing once he got home from school.  
Lucas was chopping wood as Mark arrived home.  
"How was school today, son?"  
"Fine." Mark said with his face away from his Pa. He quickly rode into the barn and dismounted, trying to stay off his bad leg. Lucas walked in seeing Mark trying to unsaddle Blue Boy and use one of his crutches for support.  
"Let me do that son." Lucas said. Mark replied with a quick,  
"Thanks." and hobbled out of the barn before his Pa could say anything else. Lucas knew something _new_ was wrong. Lucas unsaddled Blue Boy and walked into the house.  
Upon hearing his Pa coming Mark turned so he wouldn't see him.  
"Mark, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"Wrong? Why would you think something's wrong?" Mark uneasily asked.  
"Because you're not looking at me. Mark, please turn around." Lucas almost begged.  
"Pa, everything's fine." Mark said, tears falling. How he wanted to talk to his Pa!  
Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Lucas turned Mark around, who suddenly jerked his face to the left. Keeping in mind what Micah had said earlier, Lucas took his hand and gently turned Mark's cheek towards him. Mark was surprised when his father didn't freak out at the black eye. Lucas simply and calmly asked Mark what happened.  
"Got into a fight at school is all." Mark mumbled.  
"Mark, you're on crutches, who would pick a fight..." seeing his son's eyes, he corrected himself. "You're supposed to be on crutches. Who did you fight with?"  
"Just one of the older kids is all..." Mark said. Lucas proceeded to give Mark a lecture on fighting, and fighting in his condition, and without telling Mark, cancelled the fishing trip. Mark actually enjoyed hearing it. Mark _felt_ like something normal was finally happening, even though he knew it wasn't. There was nothing normal about lying to his Pa.

That night, once Lucas had finally fallen asleep, Mark walked out onto the porch and re-read the note the man on the road handed him after knocking him off his horse.

 ** _McCain,_** ** _we're_** ** _coming_** **.**

Is all the note said. Mark crumpled the note and threw it on the ground, then sank down and started crying.  
'Please don't kill him.' Mark silently begged.

The next morning Lucas awoke and found Mark's bed empty and his crutches still on the floor. He rushed into the front room, but relaxed as he looked out the open door way and saw Mark asleep on the porch. He walked towards his son and knelt down beside him. This had been a very stressful past month and Lucas prayed it would all settle down. Lucas began to gently wake Mark.  
Once Mark was fully awake, Lucas asked,  
"What are you doing out here, son?"  
"Came out here to think last night. Guess I fell asleep."  
"Get your thoughts organized?" Lucas asked.  
"No... not really..." Mark turned away from his Pa and towards the sunrise as a tear slid down his cheek.  
Lucas knew his son was hurting and knew he needed to clear some things up.  
"Mark, I realize that you may have thought I was angry with you the past few weeks... and that's my fault. Son, none of this has been your fault and I don't blame you - there's nothing to blame you for. I love you Mark..."  
Mark didn't hear the rest of what his Pa said. He didn't need to hear it... his Pa had just said he loved him. For the first time since he had been kidnapped his Pa had said that he still loved him. His Pa wasn't mad at him. Mark knew he and his Pa would be fine.  
Every wall Mark had built seemed to collapse as he turned around and embraced his Pa.  
Lucas, thankful but confused at his son's sudden change, returned the hug and tried to figure out what had caused it. He thought through what he had just said - and then it hit him.  
'I can't believe I went an entire month without saying the four most important words on earth.' Lucas thought to himself. Everything starting making sense. The secrecy, the withdrawal, the weakening bond between them - where all because he had forgotten to tell his son he loved him, and Mark had thought he was mad at him!  
"I love you, Mark. I love you _so much,_ son." Lucas hugged his son tighter as the two of them let the tears flow down their faces.  
"Pa... I thought you hated me for some reason..." Mark said shamefully as he pulled away.  
"Mark, I'm sorry. My love for you is so strong, so natural for me, I didn't think to tell you I loved you. I..." Lucas started, but he couldn't finish explaining - he couldn't finish finding excuses for why he hadn't said the simple words.  
"I love you, Mark." He uttered again, pulling Mark back into a hug.  
Eventually, Mark and Lucas began working on the morning chores together, something else Lucas realised hadn't happened since the kidnapping. Mark was extremely relieved that everything was right again, and enjoyed hearing his Pa laugh as he told him about the frog that got loose in the classroom the day before. At breakfast, Mark tried to persuade his Pa that he didn't need the crutches anymore, but didn't get very far.  
"We'll see what doc Burrage says on Thursday. Until then, promise me you'll use them."  
"Alright, Pa." Mark said.

Lucas helped Mark into his saddle and handed him his crutches.  
"I love you, Mark."  
"Love you too. See ya after school!" Mark said as he road off.  
Lucas watched his son disappear. This time, Lucas had a smile on his face.

It wasn't until a few hours later when Lucas was sitting on the porch that he saw the crumpled piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and carefully spread it out. After reading it Lucas saddled Razor and raced to Micah's office.  
"Micah!" Lucas yelled as he entered the office and didn't see the marshal.  
"Back here Lucas. Be right out!" Micah called from the jail part of the office. A few moments later the short man emerged and greeted Lucas.  
"How you doing Lucas-boy?" Suddenly Micah saw the concern on his good friend's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"This is what's wrong." Lucas said as he handed the note to Micah.  
"Oh, yes, that." Micah said as if it where no big deal.  
"What do you mean, 'that'? Micah this my son's life we're dealing with!" Lucas said.  
"I sent a telegraph to some men watching the Garners yesterday after Mark told me about it. They are still in Mexico. Didn't Mark tell you this?" Micah asked, confused.  
"Until now, I wasn't even sure he knew about the note. I found it on the ground this morning after Mark left." Lucas' mind started to connect the dots.  
"Did he tell you what happened to his eye?" Lucas started to really question Mark's story now.  
"He said he fell. What actually happened?" Micah asked.  
"I don't know. He told me he got into a fight at school. Micah, will you double check with your contacts and..." Lucas started, but Micah interrupted.  
"Already have them keeping tabs on the Garners Lucas-boy. They'll let us know as soon as the make a move. Why don't you come to the hotel with me and get something to eat?"

Over lunch, Lucas told Micah what had happened between him and Mark that morning.  
"I just don't understand how I could have not said that for an entire month to him. I said it plenty of times while he was sleeping or while I was watching him doing chores, but never once did I tell _him_ that. Micah, he thought I hated him!"  
"You're only human Lucas. All that matters now is that he knows you love him and you're both on the same page." Micah said.  
Eventually, Micah had to get back to the office and Lucas had to do some business around town so they left the hotel and went their own ways. Micah told Lucas Mark was planning on checking back in with him after school so Lucas decided to wait for Mark at Micah's. It was around four when Lucas finally asked,  
"You're positive he said he was coming into town after school?"  
"Yep. But you know how boys are. He might have decided to go fishing or something." Micah replied. Upon seeing Ms. Adams, Mark's teacher, Lucas left the office.  
"Do you know where Mark headed after school?"  
"Lucas, Mark was not in school today. I thought you had kept him home because of his leg." she replied.  
"He isn't home?" She asked.  
"No, I sent him to school this morning. I'll check back home, he should be there by now if he decided to play hooky." Lucas seriously doubted this. Mark had never ditched school, and besides, he was supposed to have checked in with Micah. Lucas told Micah what was going on before he left for the ranch.  
Lucas rode into the yard yelling Mark's name. He dismounted Razor and checked inside the house. No Mark. He checked the barn with the same result. Before leaving to go back to town, Lucas checked the immediate area around the house for tracks that didn't belong, but didnt find any. He decided to take the path Mark should have taken to school back to town. Lucas was half way there when he saw something in the bushes. Lucas got off Razor and approached the bushes. He knelt down and picked up Mark's crutches.  
'Please, no.' He thought. 'Maybe, just maybe, he decided to hide them until after school-'  
Lucas' hopes where crushed as he looked further down the road... and saw Mark's hat.

Mark had ridden off the ranch that morning happier than he'd been in a long time. Things where good between him and his Pa again. He was glad he could talk to his Pa. Mark realized he should have told his Pa about the note and decided to tell him when he got back from Micah's. Mark took a slow and relaxed ride to school, he wasn't in a rush. But soon he noticed a man riding up behind him and quickened his pace. Soon, both Mark and the man where in a full gallop. Just as Mark was beginning to gain distance between him and the man, another rider was suddenly in front of him, and was able to grab the reigns from Mark.  
"What's your rush, boy?" The man, who Mark now recognised as Jack, asked him with a grin.  
Mark tried looking for a way to ride off, but Jack was blocking his way, and the other man was close behind him. Picking up his crutches and throwing them at Jack, Mark slipped off Blue Boy and ran as fast as could, which of course wasn't very fast. The two men easily caught up with him and tied Mark's hands behind his back, then gagged him after Mark wouldn't stop yelling.  
"Well, we where going to let you ride sitting up this time Mark, but since you've decided to misbehave, I think riding your horse dead man style'll do ya some good." Jack said.  
Mark ferociously shook his head 'no' as the men picked him up and threw him over the saddle like a sack of flour.  
'Think, Mark!' Mark silently commanded himself as the men hid the crutches in the bushes. 'There's got to be something you can do... ' As Jack took Blue Boy's reigns and started to ride his horse next to his partner's Mark squirmed in Blue Boy's saddle to try to knock his hat off. After succeeding, he silently begged his Pa to find him.  
Mark started to think about the first man who originally had chased him. It took him a while, but he soon realized he had been in his group of captors the day this whole mess started. So Many questions swirled around in his head.  
'what was the point of all this? Are they going to take me back home like last time? Is Pa going to show up? Does he even realize I'm missing? Are they just going to beat me up? Or do something to Pa too?' Mark had originally thought they where going to the cabin, where he'd been held the first time, but finally decided they had been riding too long for that, so he had another question to keep his mind off the pain he felt from riding across the saddle.  
'Where on earth are they taking me?' Mark wanted desperately to fall asleep. He was in so much pain, he was incredibly confused, and extremely worried about his Pa. Finally, after hours and hours of riding with only a few short stops to rest the horses, the men stopped and made camp as the sun started to set. They waited until they had everything set up before they took Mark off Blue Boy. They re-tied Mark to a fallen tree, and roped his feet together. As the men set to making supper, Mark tried to get free. The men hollered at him a few times to quit squirming but Mark had to get back to his Pa. They didn't seem that serious... until about the third time and Nate came over and back handed him. Mark knew his Pa always said that if he was ever taken, to just cooperate, but this didn't seem like a time to just sit around. Mark figured it was late enough that his Pa would know he was gone, but these men had at _least_ a eight hour lead. After the men had finished eating Jack went to sleep and Nate stood guard.  
'They certainly aren't taking any chances.' Mark thought as he tried to get comfortable for the umpteenth time. They way the had him tied, he couldn't lay down so he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. Mark was tired, hungry, and sore, but at this point, he was just glad he wasn't on a horse.

Lucas checked around the area where he had found Mark's hat for anything that would lead him to his boy. He soon found Blue Boy's prints that had two regular and two barred shoes. They led off the road and cut through the vast prairie, with two other sets of horse tracks in front of him. Lucas was torn between following the trail and riding back to town to get supplies and help. He wanted so desperately to race after his son, but common sense told him to get help. Lucas barged into Micah's office.  
"Micah I thought you said you had people watching the Garners!" Confused, Micah replied,  
"I do, they just sent me a telegraph saying they bought stage coach tickets for Mexico city. Did you not find Mark?"  
"No, I didn't find Mark. I did find his crutches and then his hat which was lying in the middle of the road! I also found Blue Boy's tracks with the tracks of two other horses riding in front of him. Micah, they took Mark!" Lucas yelled.  
"Lucas, they may have hired someone, but it's not them, they're on there way to Mexico city." Micah calmly responded.  
"Micah, the point is that Mark has been taken! I don't care who took him!" Lucas exploded.  
"I'll get a posse together, you get what supplies we'll need."

Lucas went to the general store to purchase some food and other basic necessities. By the time Lucas was done, Micah had a small posse formed that would be ready to go in fifteen minutes. Lucas tried to argue with Micah, saying he appreciated the posse but should go on ahead, but Micah was just as stubborn as he was. Micah knew what they where up against and wasn't going to let Lucas face them alone. They where still arguing when the last man in the posse showed up.  
"Told you ya didn't need to ride out." Micah said, surprised he had kept the argument going.  
"Let's go." Lucas flatly said. He led the other four men to where he had found Mark's hat, which he still had with him, and proceeded to follow the trail the outlaws had left.  
'I'm coming Mark.' Lucas silently said.  
After the sun had set the group made camp, threatening to hog tie Lucas if he didn't stop for the night. The men talked for a while around the fire, but Lucas was already in his bed roll, thinking about Mark. He messed with Mark's hat, running his fingers down the sides and around the inside. He had a million questions running through his head.  
'Why Mark, why not me? Where is he? Have they beat him up again? Is he even alive?' The last question scared Lucas the most. Not knowing weather his son was alive was the worst feeling on earth. Lucas thought back to the first time this had happened and he had seen Mark lying in the doorway. Until Mark spoke, Lucas had thought his son was dead. His life seemed to have shattered, but Mark put the pieces back together when he uttered Lucas' name. Now, Lucas had no way of getting his world spinning again. Until he found Mark, his life was completely frozen. Lucas could hardly stand sitting around doing nothing to find his son. As if he had read his friend's mind, Micah came over and started to talk to Lucas.  
"You're no good to your son out there when you can't see anything, or are so tired you're falling out of the saddle. Get some sleep Lucas-boy, we'll find Mark." Lucas hated to admit it, but knew his friend was right. Lucas nodded and lied down, and even though it took a good hour, went to sleep.

Mark was woken up with a swift kick to the ribs. He groaned in pain as he wondered how long this would last. The gag around his mouth and ropes around his arms where finally loosened and he was handed a canteen.  
"Drink up boy, we got a long ride ahead of us." After thinking for a moment, Jack continued. "You gonna be good today? Or do you like riding across the saddle?" Mark handed him back the canteen.  
"I'll be good." Mark barely got out. His throat was so dry, he could hardly talk. Jack shoved Mark to the ground and finished gathering a few supplies. Mark rubbed his wrists that where red and sore from rubbing against the ropes as he tried to focus.  
'Think, Mark... what can you do?' As an idea came to him, Mark quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, then dug his boot heel into the ground and wrote something. Mark had forgotten how bad his leg was hurt until he started writing, but it was that or balance on his right leg. As soon as he was done, he limped over to the horses to make sure he wasn't drawing any attention to the area where he had written. Nate soon ordered him on top of Blue Boy and tied Mark's hands to the saddle horn. Mark started to complain about how tight Nate was making the ropes, but stopped because they threatened to put the gag on again. As if to prove who was the boss, Nate tied an extra knot and gave it a final hard tug. Mark heard is stomach give a loud, long growl. He started to realize just how hungry he was and how sick he was starting to feel.  
'Keep it together. You can't get sick in front of them!' Mark ordered himself. Another wave of nausea swept over him. 'This is going to be one long ride.'

The posse broke camp just as the sun was beginning to light the sky. Lucas hadn't had a very restful sleep, his dreams brought him images of Mark screaming for help. At one point Lucas woke up in a cold sweat after seeing his son lying in a coffin. He prayed with all his heart that this nightmare wasn't or wouldn't become a reality.  
A few hours after riding the men came upon an abandoned camp site that the tracks had led to. They guessed that the fire was four or five hours old. They where getting ready to continue on after inspecting the area when Micah suddenly called Lucas over to a fallen tree.  
"What is it Micah?" Lucas asked as he walked over to where Micah stood.  
"What do you make that out to be?" He said as he pointed to something etched into the ground. Lucas knelt down and inspected what he first thought was a drawing.  
"Micah, that's our brand!" Lucas exclaimed as he realized what his son had done. Lucas had a new fire inside of him. He was already desperate to find his son, but this gave him the hope he needed. _His son was alive!_

It wasn't until dark when Mark saw they where approaching a large ranch house with several buildings surrounding it.  
'Please, _please_ be our last stop!' Mark silently begged. He had felt like throwing up all day, and the gnawing hunger pains in his stomach weren't help any. Nate came over to Mark to unite his ropes and led him inside. Mark knew he should cooperate, do as he was told, but as he stood in the doorway and saw the Garners standing in front of him, fear took over him. Not having a plan or even really knowing what he was doing, Mark wheeled around and ran.  
All he could think about doing was running.  
'Just run, don't look back. _Run_!' Mark thought to himself as he heard men running after him as well as some horses following him. As they got closer Mark started yelling at himself internally.  
'what where you thinking? You can't outrun them, especially in your condition! Mark you...'  
Soon Mark stopped chiding himself as someone tackled him from behind. He let out a yell as his right leg was crushed underneath the man's weight. As he was pulled to his feet and drug back to the house, he let out everything he had kept in the last two days.  
"Get your hands off me! Let go of me! You stupid jerk, leave me alone!" Mark yelled between kicks and punches to his captor. "My Pa's going to come after you and when he does..." hearing the boy's last comment, Hassey interrupted.  
"And when he does, he's going to get his head blown off." An evil grin spread across his face as he saw Mark's reaction was exactly what he wanted it to be. He hadn't misjudged the relationship, this kid would do anything to save his Pa.  
Hearing the man's words Mark stopped fighting and stared blankly at the older of the two Garners. Worry and fear began to spread across his face as the words sank in.  
"Unless you cooperate. You pull a stunt like that again or misbehave in anyway, I might just ride out and see to it that you never see your Pa again. Are we clear?" Mark nodded.  
"Good. Now I have another note I want you to write to your father."  
Mark cringed as he wrote what Hassey dictated. This would just make his Pa more mad and he would just keep on going. Hassey sent the note out with a rider and turned to Mark.  
"Now about that little escape attempt." He said followed by a blow to the stomach.  
"That wasn't a very bright thing to do with you all hurt like you are." Mark received a slap on the face. Some of the other men decided to join in on the 'fun'.  
'Not again...' Mark inwardly moaned as he let out a groan.

The small posse had been bedded down for several hours when they heard a rider approaching. They all had their guns ready and waited for the rider to show his face, but all they saw was a rock thrown into camp. Two of the men mounted up to see if they could track the rider as Lucas picked up the rock and saw a piece of paper tied around it. He untied the note and read it.

Pa,

They say that if you keep continue following us they'll kill me. I'll try to contact you when we get to Mexico City. Please stop.

Mark

Lucas handed the note to Micah, confused.  
"Definitely Mark's handwriting..." Micah stated  
"He may have written it, but those weren't his words. He'd never ask me that. And why on earth would they deliver a message that told us where they where headed? It's a fake."  
"I know." Micah said as the two other men rode into camp saying they lost him. Seeing Lucas look towards Razor and knowing what he was thinking, Micah continued.  
"There's no moon, it's too dark to follow any more tracks Lucas. We'll start first thing in the morning."  
"First thing." Lucas said as he turned and went to his bed roll.

The next morning, a member of the gang Mark had never seen before woke him up and practically dragged him to the front room. Hassey heard Mark telling Ryan that his pa was still coming, despite the note, after Ryan backhanded the kid a few times. Hassey was about ready to gag the kid again, but got a much better idea.  
"Will you stop going on about your pa, kid? My rider had to shoot him after trying to deliver your note last night. He's dead." Mark froze. It couldn't be true... not his Pa...  
"No..." Mark started to say. "No... No! **No**!"Mark was now screaming. Ryan held Mark back from lashing out at Hassey, who was disappointed his idea didn't work but enjoyed the kid being so upset. So, he grabbed the bandana and tightly secured it around Mark's mouth.  
"Ryan go tie him up in the basement." Hassey ordered. Ryan was a big man with bulky muscles and had no problem getting Mark to the basement and tied.  
Mark lied on the cold cellar floor, completely defeated. He felt like the whole world was crashing down around him. He didn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, because right now, crying was all he could do.

As soon as there was enough light to follow tracks the posse was on its way. Lucas was going to get his son back, and no one could stop him. It was only two hours before they saw the ranch the tracks led to. The men briefly discussed what they where going to do and then started down the hill they where on. They carefully checked the barns and different buildings surrounding the ranch house before surrounding the house themselves.  
"Garner, This is marshal Torrance. Come out with your hands up, you're surrounded!" Micah yelled.  
"What do we do now?" Loyd asked his older brother. "It's only you, me, and Ryan. Everyone else went to Nevada!"  
"They don't know that, and 'sides we got the kid." Hassey said, annoyed with his brother.  
"Garner you have one minute to come out, or we're coming in!" Micah hollered.  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you. McCain's kid is still in here and if any of you come through that door, the boy's dead!" Garner said.  
Micah motioned for Lucas and John Hamilton to go around back.  
"I'm telling you Garner, you and your men come out with your hands up!" Suddenly the outlaws started shooting. What was left of the posse in the front went for cover and started to return fire. Lucas soon made it behind the ranch house and kicked in the door. All three outlaws turned in surprise and shot at the men in the back of the house. Lucas returned fire and shot two of the men while John shot the other. Lucas ran up to Hassey, the only of the three still alive, and grabbed his shirt.  
"Where's my son?!" Lucas yelled to the man as Hassey slipped into death's arms.

While in the cellar, all Mark could hear was muffled voices from inside the house. At first he thought Ryan and Hassey had gotten into an argument, but then heard gunfire and figured that someone unwanted had shown up to the ranch. He thought it could possibly be someone there to find him but he didn't really care. His Pa was dead... nothing mattered any more.  
After the gun fire had stopped, Mark was almost positive he had heard his Pa's voice though.  
'That's impossible... Pa's... Pa's dead. My mind is just playing tricks on me.' Mark thought.  
Regardless of who it was, Mark knew that _someone_ was calling his name. He couldn't exactly answer, seeing as how he was gagged, so he used all the effort he had and rolled into some boxes and knock them over.

Lucas called his son's name over and over. He was growing more and more worried the more time passed without a reply.  
"MARK!" Lucas shouted again, looking all over the house for his boy. Then he heard something below him fall over. Lucas desperately began looking for the entrance to a basement. Finally finding a trap door hidden underneath a rug, Lucas quickly opened it, and after grabbing a lamp climbed down the ladder. Reaching the ground, Lucas lit the lamp and started calling his son's name.  
Mark almost couldn't believe it... was that really his Pa calling for him... or was he just so desperate for his Pa that...  
"Mark!" He heard again. Mark started to try to call back, but wasn't able to make much noise through his gag. But Lucas heard the quiet muffles and started following them. At last, in the corner of the basement, Lucas saw his precious son lying on floor - hog tied.  
"Mark!" Lucas called again, but this time relief was in his voice. Lucas went to untie his son. Micah had started down the ladder, but seeing Lucas had found Mark, went back up to give them a few minutes alone.  
"Mark, are you alright?" Lucas asked as he untied the gag from his son's badly bruised face.  
Mark heard his father's question, but didn't answer. He just stared at his Pa's face. Lucas stared back and forth between the ropes he was trying to untie and his son's shocked expression. After finally getting the ropes off Mark, Lucas put his hands on his son's shoulders and stared into his son's confused eyes.  
"Are you alright? Mark?!" Lucas asked his son for what he felt like was the hundredth time.  
"Pa?" Mark asked as he took his hand and touched Lucas' face... not quite believing it was his Pa in front of him.  
"Pa!" Mark exclaimed as he embraced his father. Mark's body wracked with sobs as he tried to explain how he thought Lucas was dead.  
"Oh Pa! They told me you where dead! I thought I had lost you! Pa they said..." Lucas interrupted his son.  
"It's all right Mark. I'm here, I'm fine. You don't have anything to worry about any more." Lucas rocked his son as they continued their long embrace. After Mark had seemed to have calmed down, Lucas took Mark's arms and pulled them off of him.  
"Let me look at you..." Mark started to argue, but his Pa interrupted. "Just let me look."  
Lucas saw bruises and marks all over his son's face, and suspected it looked the same underneath his shirt. He looked into Mark's bloodshot eyes... and saw something more. He reached down and felt his son's ribcage and stomach. Mark had always been slight of build, but he felt like skin and bones.  
"Mark, did they not feed you?" Lucas asked, becoming more and more concerned. Mark shook his head no. Lucas knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he still needed to see how things where between them.  
"Mark are you alright?" Mark hesitated to answer. He thought back on all that had happened the last month. Everything was a giant mess in his head. Falling back into his father's arms and starting to cry again, he replied,  
"No Pa... I'm not." As strange as it seemed, those where the most precious words Lucas had ever heard. Lucas noticed Mark's grip loosening around him and soon realized his son was asleep. As carefully and as gently as he could, Lucas picked Mark up and carried him up the ladder. Micah and the rest of the men where blown away at Mark's condition. They where all going to stay at the ranch house for the night, but Mark made it clear to his pa that he didn't want to stay there. Lucas didn't want Mark falling out of his saddle, so he asked John to help Mark mount up in front of him. Within ten minutes of them leaving, Mark was asleep in the saddle, leaning against his father. At sunset, the exhausted group stopped and made camp for the night. All Mark wanted to do was sleep, but Lucas made sure he ate plenty before allowing Mark to go to bed.  
Because Lucas and Mark where riding double and the slow pace they where taking on account of Mark, the group didn't make it back to North Fork for another three days.  
Doc Burrage couldn't find any reason to keep Mark over night, even though he saw his knee had been injured again, but did tell Lucas to keep Mark off the leg for several days and to make sure Mark ate plenty.  
"Do you want to ride Blue Boy?" Lucas asked Mark as they left the hotel after a big meal.  
"If it's alright with you... I'd rather ride with you, Pa." Mark replied.  
"Sure, son. I love you, Mark." Lucas said for the thousandth time since he had found Mark.  
"I love you too, Pa."

Once home, Mark headed straight for bed. He didn't even bother changing. Lucas, on the other hand, wasn't quite ready to go to bed. He sat on his bunk, watching the steady rise and fall of his son's stomach. Mark was home, safe. Lucas thought about the past month and the three times he had almost lost his son. He thought about all their relationship had been through, because he managed to forget about Mark's need of four simple words. He thought about Mark's face when he had found his son tied in the basement of the ranch house. Lucas thought about what his world would be like if Mark had...  
'No.' Lucas thought to himself. 'Mark's here, with me, and we're both going to be fine.'  
Lucas saw Mark starting to stir and moved over to his son's bunk when Mark started calling out for him. Mark sat up in his bed, and woke up mid-scream. He looked around and saw his Pa in front of him, both hands on his shoulders. Then, Mark heard his Pa say four of the most precious words on earth.

"I love you, Mark." 


End file.
